


The Prettiest

by r4gz



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Maximum Victory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I turned my head to look at my girlfriend. Her short cropped blonde hair was a bit tousled from having returned from her morning run. Her eyes reminded me of the stormy sea. "You're pretty Vic." I told her, pecking her lips with a small smile on my face....Maximum Victory is Total Victory =D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prettiest

I felt my girlfriend's arms wrap around my middle and pull me into her lap. "Tell me i'm pretty." I hear her whisper. My girlfriend was beautiful and wonderful and fantastic. But, her home life wasn't an ideal one. She had an alcoholic father that told her she'd never amount to nothing and a mother that told her what to do and how to look for most of her life. It wasn't until she got to college that her girlfriend became free. But, years of being told she wasn't beautiful or pretty from her own mother put a damper into her personality. So, she like to be told she was pretty now and them by the most important person in her life...her.

I turned my head to look at my girlfriend. Her short cropped blonde hair was a bit tousled from having returned from her morning run. Her eyes reminded me of the stormy sea. "You're pretty Vic." I told her, pecking her lips with a small smile on my face.

"The prettiest?" She asked, a perfect eyebrow raised. I nodded my head, "The prettiest." I told her, hoping to convince her with my eyes and tone that I meant it.

"You mean it?" She asked in a vulnerable voice. I sighed, wishing for nothing more then to kill Victoria's parents. I started to kiss every part of her face. Her temple "I could.." Her right cheek "never lie to.." Her left cheek "such a.." And finally her lips "cute face." I said against her lips.

Her arms tightened around my waist, pulling me in tighter as her head rested against my chest. "Can I get off?" I asked her, not able to feel my butt. She shook her head against my chest, "No." She mumbled like a little child, scared her toy was about to get taken away. I laughed a bit as my head rest atop hers, content with staying here forever.

**Author's Note:**

> wat ya think? r/r
> 
> a cute, small fic inspired by a Maximum Victory fan art! just google Maximum Victory fan art and you should be able to find it, the dialouge is taken from the art as well =D
> 
> Maximum Victory is Total Victory!
> 
> til next time
> 
> r4gz


End file.
